Tobias "Hybris" Kipling
On September 15th, 2011, Tobias "Hybris" Kipling was posted by Clocke and accepted. He is the current Kakai of Pride. Personality Arrogant - An obvious personality trait. Hybris can switch from blatant bragging, to a silent, cynical mental assurance he could do it better. Almost all of his actions are fueled towards making an impression on people, or making a name for himself to pass around camp fires as scary stories. There is o safe subject that Hybris has no issue exploiting with his own pride, or cockiness in any matter. Now that he isn't as weak as he was upon his first arrival to Earth, it seems he is trying extra hard to prove himself worthy and show off his talents to make up for lost work. Confidant - Hybris has no qualms about being a leader. He finds himself the most suitable candidate due to his multiple experiences and time on earth between deaths. He can often be seen with a neutral, but superior demeanor, and though the condescending aspect of his sin doesn't rear its ugly head, his oppressive lack of reservation can serve as a poor temperament to his peers. Rebellious - His rebellion does not apply to his origins, he's comfortable in his own skin and is almost fanatical over Satan and his work. However, if it is the Kakai, or other groups of Overminds and Reavers, he will make a note to push his own ideas and opinions upon them and become angry if his input is not formulated into the plans. Only when he receives a direct order from Satan will he set aside his opinions ad complete a mission. There are very few exceptions where he will help without some benefit to himself. Serious/Passive Aggressive - The non-chalant, over-zealous creature he had been back in the beginning is gone. He has conditioned himself for the bigger picture, seeing composure as yet another feat he can hang high over people below him. His anger is rare, or hidden, but when it does show, it's in the form of a deceptively calm facade, as he decides what to do to the offender depending on situation. His punishment for crossing him wrong can be very harsh, but most don't see it until later, when caught off guard. History The first thing the Kakai remembered was failure for the second time. Born to be the name to coincide with other leaders of sin, he wanted nothing more than to please his maker, to become the best of the Kakai and wreak the ordered havoc upon the city he was thrown into. He walked the earth when the humans were still in shock, thinking the arrival of his kind was nothing more than a bad dream plaguing their senses. Hybris laughed at them, he truly did. It was a grand scenario, the battle and cannon fodder Satan had created to unleash upon the earth. Hybris felt the inherent need to rise higher than his counterparts, to bear all the praise when the last human heartbeat ceased. Fort York was nothing, simply a starting point in the blood he would spill, nothing more. The first body he possessed was perfection by the modern standards of human society at the time. Six foot, with perfect teeth and chiseled muscle, he would claim that he was doing everyone a favor by looking this good, that everyone was below him and he could not be surpassed. What he deemed his greatest assets, would claim time he could have used to hone his skills and the power bestowed upon him. It was to be a lesson he would regret, and become vindictive over. It was because of his arrogance, he was killed the first time. The term ‘Big bark, no bite’ took claim to the infantile Kakai at the time of the first wave of chaos. He relied too heavily on his natural skills and the weakness of his human opponents. It was his first downfall, underestimating humans. Hybris’s first death was caused by militant resistance when the humans realized the creatures wanted nothing more than their deaths upon their hands. Their guns during the first wave had a plentiful supply of ammo, their resources weren’t spent quite yet and he died coughing up his own blood, praying to Satan that he was sorry, that he could do better before the breath left his broken body. Only a few months passed before he returned. The stay in Hell had taught him a valuable lesson while he held in his heart the vindictive rage that would steal more lives than he would be capable of counting. The body he wanted was restored, no longer riddled with bullet holes or the retained failure of a demon with no finesse. As soon as he returned again, he took up the concept of weapons, during a six month long period acquiring and obtaining anything from old Uzis, to scimitars from novelty windows. The humans were still fighting, but scattered. Their skin didn’t lay sallow and loose over their bones and their eyes weren’t the broken, hollow orbs he has seen in recent times. For this reason, it fueled him more. Hybris shut himself off from fellow Overminds, wanting no audience with them while he honed his skills. He may have been limited, but he was a proud creature all the same. They would not see him weak again. His next death was supplemented with a longer stay in Hell. He cannot recollect the actual place, nor time he woke up, but he knew he still had a chance when he felt his controlling pride rise up from his heart, forcing him on his feet once more to drag his new body to the nearest blood-stained, dirt-encrusted mirror that would show him the new path Satan laid out for him. The previous self-teaching of weapons had done him good, but he had been missing something in the demonic formula that surpassed any sort of motivation he could feel. There was also a personal disappointment, becaus he cannot recall what or who he was killed by, which angers him more. Hybris has been able to tamp down his curiosity of a being capable of taking him dow, but he is saving it for much later. The bottom line, humans had made him less than what he could be. It seemed as if they wouldn't stop surprising him with their rugged survival rates, or their knack for exploiting weakness. Revenge fueled the fire that could be manipulated with considerable power his Kakai status lent. Though smaller in stature, more muddled than defined, Hybris found out he had a vengeful streak, one he can be patient for only so long before it erupts. Currently, he has taken to seeking out company with his fellow Overminds more. Endearingly deemed his ‘comeback tour’ Hybris will not fool around this time, for he feels he’s on a thin line with Satan for failing so harshly in his existence. Up until now, he is ready to wreck Fort York, and from there the rest of the living, breathing instigators he personally blames for most of his downfall. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active